<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Memory by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489950">[Podfic] Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Memory</i> by snowynight<br/><b>Author's summary:</b> Tony may forget, but Steve remembers for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/214547">Memory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight">snowynight</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, for the "Jinx" challenge, to use the same pre-recorded sound as at least one other player. I have used the song "I Get to Love You" by Ruelle along with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha">TheLordOfLaMancha</a> in their podfic of <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467456">"Black Sealing Wax"</a></i> by cyankelpie and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle/works">Rindle</a> in one of their podfics (link TBA).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio With Music</h3><p><audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p>With Music: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/uifdjy4qtfcxxmc/Memory%20With%20Music.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:02:54   |   3.31 MB<br/>
No Music: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/ruhhebkz34onmcu/Memory%20No%20Music.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:01:37   |   1.51 MB</p></div><h3>Song Credits</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p>"I Get to Love You" by Ruelle<br/>
"I Get to Love You (Instrumental)" by Piano Dreamers</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>